Masami Ryu/Awards
Awards *Best Amateur Baker - The Great British Bake Off (Age 14) *Junior Baking Champion - Junior Bake Off (Age 10) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_Award Saturn Awards (x10)] **Best Performance by a Younger Actor (x3) **Best Actress (x2) **Best Supporting Actress (x3) **Best Supporting Actress on Television **Best Performance by a Younger Actor on Television *Drama Desk Awards(x2) **Outstanding Actress in a Play **Outstanding Actress in a Musical *Primetime Emmy Awards(x2) **Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series or Movie **Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series *Golden Globe Award(x8) **Best Actress -- Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (x2) **Best Supporting Actress -- Motion Picture Drama (x3) **Best Supporting Actress -- Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (x2) **Best Actress in a Television Drama Series *Oscars/Academy Awards **Best Actress in a Leading Role **Best Actress in a Supporting Role''' (x2)' *Governors Awards(x1) **Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award *César Award **Most Promising Actress **Best Supporting Actress *Lumières Award **Most Promising Actress *Critics’ Choice Movie Awards(x8) **Best Actress in an Action Movie '(x3)' **Best Supporting Actress (x4) **Best Actress *British Academy Film Awards(x3) **BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role '(x2)' **BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role *British Academy Television Awards (x2) **Best Supporting Actress **Best Actress *Moët British Independent Film Awards (x2) **Most Promising Newcomer **Best Performance by an Actress in a British Independent Film *Young Artist Award (x8) **Best Young Actress in an International Film '(x2)' **Best Young Actress in a Short Film **Best Young Recurring Actress in a TV series **Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress Age Ten or Under **Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress **Best Performance in a Feature Film – Supporting Young Actress '(x2)' *Empire Awards(x6) **Best Female Newcomer **Best Actress '(x3)' **Empire Hero Award **Empire Inspiration Award *Teen Choice Awards(x20) **Choice Movie Actress: Action '(x4)' **Choice Movie Actress Sci-Fi/Fantasy '(x3)' **Choice Movie Actress: Drama **Choice Movie: Female Breakout Star **Choice Movie: Female Scene Stealer **Choice Movie: Villain '(x2)' **Choice Movie: Horror '(x3)''' **Choice Summer Movie Star: Female **Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi **Choice TV Actress: Action **Choice TV Actress: Drama **Choice TV: Villain *Kids’ Choice Awards **Favorite Movie Actress **Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie **Favorite Asian Act **Big Help *MTV Movie Awards **Best Breakout Star **Best Female Performance **Best Fight **Best Action Performance **Best Villain **MTV Trailblazer Award *National Movie Awards **Best Performance (Female) **Best Performance **Performance of the Year *People’s Choice Awards **Favorite Movie Actress **Favorite Action Actress **Favorite Dramatic Movie Actress **Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actress *Boston Society of Film Critics **Best Actress **Best Supporting Actress *San Diego Film Critics Society **Best Actress **Best Supporting Actress *British Fashion Awards **Model of the Year **British Style Award *Britannia Awards **British Artist of the Year **Excellence in Film **Humanitarian Award *Laurence Olivier Award **Drama -- Best Actress **Drama -- Best Actress in a Supporting Role **Best Actress in a Musical *Screen Actors Guild Award **Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role **Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role (x4 *Brit Awards **International Group< *Tony Award **Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical **Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical **Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Play **Tony Honors for Excellence in the Theatre **Isabelle Stevenson Award *Tokyo International Film Festival **Best Actress *Cannes Film Festival **Prix d'interprétation féminine – Best Actress *Berlin International Film Festival **>Best Actress **Shooting Stars Award *Theatre World Award *Obie Award **Distinguished Performance by an Actress *Shanghai International Film Festival **Golden Goblet Awards - Best Actress **Jackie Chan Action Movie Awards -- Best Action Movie Actress **Jackie Chan Action Movie Awards -- Best Action Movie New Performer *Venice Film Festival **Premio Marcello Mastroianni -- Emerging Actress **Volpi Cup | Coppa Volpi -- Best Actress *Montreal World Film Festival **Best Actress *Cairo International Film Festival **Best Actress *Locarno International Film Festival **Leopard for Best Actress **Excellence Award Moët & Chandon *Warsaw International Film Festival **Special Jury Award -- Best Actress *San Sebastián International Film Festival **Silver Shell for Best Actress *International Film Festival of India **Silver Peacock for Best Actress *Karlovy Vary International Film Festival **Crystal Globe for Best Actress *Mar del Plata International Film Festival **Silver Astor for Best Actress Category:More Than She Seems Category:Masami Ryu